Amoracchius
Amoracchius, "The Sword of Love", is one of the Swords of the Cross, wielded by the Knights of the Cross. It is first seen in Grave Peril. Description It's one of three Holy "Swords of the Cross" made from the three nails of Christ's crucifixion. It's most recent permanent wielder was Michael Carpenter. Features and characteristics *It has the form of a heavy European broad sword, and is five feet long in its black scabbard.Grave Peril, ch. 01: "Michael unbuckled his seat belt, even before the car had come to a stop, and reached into the back seat to draw an enormous sword, fully five feet long in its black scabbard, from the backseat." *It's a European greatsword, with a bloody nail worked into the hilt. It gives off its own light when used in combat, can cut through many enchantments, and is an incredibly powerful object of faith. (ref?) *The Sword rests in a humble black leather scabbard. The hilt is crusader-style, and bound in wire.Small Favor, ch. 15 Details *It's been confirmed by the spirit of Sir Stuart that Amoracchius is also known as Excalibur.Ghost Story, ch. 9 *It's also the only one of the three swords that hasn't been reworked since its original forging.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 *It seems to be temporarily wieldable by anyone,Changes, ch. 39 but if used without pure intentions then the enchantments upon it will be broken, and the sword will shatter. *It circulates less than the other two Swords, however, and only makes appearances in times of great need. (ref?) History Before the end of Small Favor, it was wielded by Michael Carpenter, but was then held in guardianship by Harry Dresden until a new bearer could be found. After the events of Changes it was in the possession of Murphy. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Death Masks, ch. 06 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michel tells Harry that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of one the Swords of the Cross: Amoracchius. He suggested to Harry that he begin researching how Amoracchius was passed on, historically. Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry allowed Susan Rodriguez to bear the Amoracchius for the purposes of rescuing her and Harry's daughter, Margaret Angelica from the Red Court and the Bloodline curse they plan to sacrifice her for at Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 39 Inside the Temple of Kukulkan, Susan, at a key moment and under a veil, wields Amoracchius against the Red King cutting off his arm and stopping him from killing Maggie with the sacrificial knife.Changes, ch. 48 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story], during a meeting of the Chicago Alliance, Daniel Carpenter lets slip in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire, that it was in the possession of Karrin Murphy, there in her home. He said: "Bring forth the Swords!" Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry asked to its whereabouts and Murphy told Harry in no uncertain terms that she could no longer trust the sword in his care with his new mantle.Cold Days, ch. 27 Word of Butcher "The nails are visible--Harry does his best to convince himself that it's rust, not blood, on the nail in the hilt of Michael's sword in Grave Peril. They are worked in to the metal of the blade, at the base, just above the guard, point toward the end of the blade." In the same forum post, the author describes Amoracchius as: "completely unadorned, pure function. Though it's possible that there may have been designs on the crossguard or hilt that have worn away over time."Jim Butcher forum post Harry has good reason to believe that Amoracchius is actually the same sword as Excalibur, the last sword entrusted to a wizard ([[The Original Merlin|The Original Merlin]]). At the 2011 Marscon Q&A session, Jim was asked when we would find out who the new wielder would be for Amoracchius and he responded with: : "Amoracchius is gonna, uh…we’re gonna…(Jim chuckles evilly), that’s…that’s gonna be apocalypse time by the time Amoracchius comes off the shelf. Amoracchius is not one of those Swords that really rampages around the world very often, and when if does, you’ve heard about it, so…"Jim Butcher Q&A session at 2011 Marscon @3:50 Wielder The current wielder of the sword *''None'' Latest wielder of the sword *Michael Carpenter Latest used in action (by ''o'rder): after leaving its wielder'' *Susan Rodriguez. for the purpose of saving her daughter;Changes, ch. 39 sacrificed to eliminate all Red Court Vampires.Changes, ch. 48 Original wielder *Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain Guardians *The Original Merlin ~ Historically Proven Guilty, ch. 47 *Harry Dresden ~ Previous Death Masks, ch. 33 *Karrin Murphy ~ Current Cold Days, ch. 9 References See also *Knights of the Cross *Anthony Forthill *Michael (angel) *Michael Carpenter *Carpenter family *Susan Rodriguez *Karrin Murphy *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Yoshimo *Lydia *Harry Dresden *Esperacchius *Fidelacchius *The Athame *Objects of faith *Nicodemus Archleone *Anduriel *Order of the Blackened Denarius *Fallen *Ursiel *Rasmussen *Leanansidhe *Nightmare *Bianca St. Claire *Mavra *Agatha Hagglethorn *Carpenter home *Harry Dresden's apartment *Murphy's Home *Saint Mary of the Angels *Bianca's Ball *Velvet Room *Demonreach *Chichén Itzá *Temple of Kukulkan Category:Magical objects Category:Grave Peril Category:Proven Guilty Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days